I Know What You Did
by Electra Heartbreaker
Summary: Years ago, while he was still in his ANBU years, Kakashi had a special mission. Now, in the present, the outcomes of the mission are starting to haunt them. How will this affect his current life? And what part will Naruto play in this? WARNING: YAOI in later chapters. Rated M for language and yaoi
1. I Know What You Did

_**Chapter 1: I Know What You Did**_

Kakashi Hatake, also known as Kakashi the Copy Ninja, was walking back to his apartment, through the streets of his home village; Konohagakure. The sun was shining and children were running around, playing. One of them almost bumped into the silver haired man if it weren't for his quick reflexes.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment, turned the lock with his key and walked in. He turned a switch and the light turned on. Kakashi took his shoes off and went into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He turned the bottle cap and took a long sip of the icy cold water.

The silver haired shinobi went into his bedroom and took off his clothes, even his trademark mask. He lay down on his comfy bed and covered himself with the cold, white sheets. A short spark went through his body when his skin came in touch with the sheets, yet it felt relaxing. Yes, it was only around 4pm but Kakashi just came back from a mission and was pretty tired and he didn't know what to do, so he fell asleep.

The next day Kakashi woke up and made himself some coffee. He sat down on an arm chair on his small balcony, enjoying the view of Konoha. The rays of the sun were giving him a warm feeling his legs. The freshly made coffee smelled heavenly so he took a slow sip of it, making sure he wouldn't burn his tongue as it was still hot.

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki just finished his ramen at Ichiraku's. He paid for it and said goodbye to the old man and his daughter before walking off. He was walking down the street, going past Kakashi's apartment. He sensed a familiar chakra and looked up; it was his sensei, Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!" the blond shouted and waved to his teacher who was relaxing on his balcony.

The older man took notice of this and stood up. He looked down and saw his young friend. "Hello, Naruto!" he waved back. "Want to come up here for some morning coffee?" Kakashi asked him.

Naruto gave it a quick thought. "Ew, I don't drink coffee." The blond responded. This sentence made Kakashi remember something.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ew, I don't drink coffee." Obito Uchiha complained about his drink. Kakashi brought himself, Obito and Rin coffee to start their morning.

Rin got annoyed by what Obito said. "You're so picky, Obito!" she said to her teammate.

"It'll help you get fully awake! We can't go training if we're still half asleep. And by we, I mean you." The young silver haired boy said, sitting his arm chair.

Obito turned his head away and put the cup of coffee on the small coffee table in front of him, pretending it wasn't there. "I'm not drinking it and that's final!" he said.

"You're such a big baby." Rin said with an annoyed expression. Kakashi could only smile to this.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The older man smiled at this memory. "I have other things to drink, come on!" he said and walked into his apartment.

Naruto quickly ran up to his sensei's home and knocked on the door. Kakashi was in the kitchen looking for something to drink. "You didn't have to knock, come in." Kakashi said. The blond walked in, took off his shoes and ran into the kitchen.

He saw his sensei looking trough the fridge when a thought came through his head. "Wow, Kakashi-sensei has a great ass… Wait, what? What am I saying?"

The older man handed him a bottle of orange juice and walked with him back to the balcony.

The jonin was looking at Konoha, enjoying the view. "So, anything new?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto took a sip of his orange juice and said; "Not really. I did some training yesterday, I want to get better at fighting!"

"What about you?" the blond asked his superior.

"Nothing special, it's just my birthday today." The silver haired male said with an emotionless voice, taking another sip of his coffee which was almost all gone.

"What? Your birthday? Why didn't you tell me earlier! I need to go buy you a present!" the blond started panicking. Kakashi actually found it cute how Naruto was all confused.

He put the cup down and crossed his legs. "You don't have to. It's nothing special, I'm just one year older." Kakashi said and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. A birthday was a time to celebrate, not sit in your arm chair and drink coffee and pretend nothing's happening. "Are you serious? I'm not going to let you sit in your chair all day and ignore your birthday! Wait here, I'll bring you something!" the blond said and ran away, leaving his bottle on the coffee table.

Kakashi was surprised what a big deal Naruto was making. The last people caring so much about his birthday were his two old best friends; Rin and Obito. He missed that, although he would never confess that to anyone. He always told his two friends that he doesn't want anything special for his birthday but they both knew him well and always ended up throwing him a surprise party, which wasn't really a surprise anymore after the first 2 times.

Meanwhile Naruto was in his apartment, looking for a special gift for his sensei; it was the final book of the Icha Icha series, he was the only person who had it.

He was throwing clothes and other stuff out of his closet, trying to find the book. "Where is it? Aha!" Naruto said and grabbed the book. There was some dust on it, so he blew it away. Then he ran into a supermarket and bought a box of chocolates. They were pretty expensive but he didn't care, they were for a special occasion. The blond ran back to Kakashi's apartment and took off his shoes. He ran to the balcony where his sensei was.

"Here you go, Kakashi-sensei." The blond said and handed him over the box of chocolates and book. "It's the last part of the Icha Icha series, you're the only person in the world who has it." He added, grinning.

The older man slightly blushed at this but you couldn't really tell due to his mask. "T-Thank you, Naruto." He said, accepting his gifts. "But you really shouldn't have bought me these chocolates, I don't have a big sweet tooth, most of them'll just end up in the trash." The jonin added.

"Well I can help you, if you want to." Naruto responded and laughed. Kakashi would never admit this but he liked it when Naruto was giving him his attention. But that doesn't mean anything, right? Wrong!

He didn't really think about what would happen after he would say this, but he just did. "Naruto, would you like to… join me for dinner tonight? We can go to a restaurant or something, to celebrate this." The jonin said, his cheeks slightly turning red.

The blond was kind of surprised by this. "Huh? Are you sure? Hmm… Okay! But I'll pay! It's your birthday after all!" Naruto said with a warm smile on his face. He was happy to spend some actual time with his sensei, not during a mission.

"But…" before Kakashi could continue, Naruto said; "No buts! I'm paying and that's final!"

The silver haired male sighed at this. "Fine." He said.

"I'll see you at 8pm at your apartment!" the blond said with a smile and ran off, waving goodbye to his sensei.

While Naruto was panicking about what to wear, Kakashi was taking a nice, long, hot bath. He had his entire body, up to his nose in the water, relaxing all of his muscles. He didn't have many opportunities to take baths like this so he stayed in there for like an hour until the water was starting to cool down. The wet silver haired man stood up and wrapped a towel around his skinny yet muscular waist.

It was now 7:41pm and Naruto was putting the finishing touches to his look. He sprayed some cologne on his neck line and chest. Then he walked out of the apartment and turned the lock with his key, locking the door. While walking to his sensei's apartment Naruto made sure he had enough money, how awkward would it be if Kakashi had to pay the bill, after Naruto told him he would pay?

The blond knocked on Kakashi's door and waited for a response. He slowly opened the door and revealed himself. "Wow… Kakashi's hot… What? Get yourself together!" the blond was thinking to himself.

"You're late… 10 minutes" the older man said.

Naruto knew this because he did it on purpose. "Now you know how it feels like when you make us wait!" he said with a grin, giggling. It was obvious he did this to tease Kakashi a litte.

This lame stunt actually made Kakashi smile a little. "You're an idiot." He said, patting Naruto's head.

The two men then left for the restaurant.

At the restaurant Naruto ordered ramen, Kare Raisu, Yakitori, Okonomiyaki, Gyoza…etc; most of the things on the menu. Kakashi was just sitting there, looking at how much the blond could fit into his stomach. "It looks like we have a mini Kushina over here" he was thinking, still amazed at Naruto.

After their 'date' Naruto and Kakashi were walking back home. Naruto was holding his stomach as he ate so much. "I'll never eat again. Or at least for the next hour." He said, his eyes half shut.

This scene made Kakashi giggle a little. "I still can't believe how you ate. Where do you put it all?" the older man asked.

"I don't know… Hahaha! I always ate a lot, I need as much energy as possible to get stronger!" the blond responded with a determined smile.

They soon had to part their ways as Naruto's apartment was in the opposite direction as Kakashi's. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" the older man said with a warm smile, which couldn't really be seen because of his mask.

He walked over to Naruto and gave him a warm, embracing hug. "Thank you for today, Naruto."

Naruto wasn't sure why Kakashi did this but he liked it because he blushed. He embraced the hug and said; "You're welcome, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi was walking up the stairs to his apartment when he saw a letter in his mailbox. "Huh?" he took notice of it and picked it up.

_I know what you did. You're not getting away with it! You'll pay with your life for it!_

_In exactly one year from today I will come after you, so you better start running. I will show no mercy when I kill you, that you can bet._

The silver haired man had no idea what this meant. What did he do? And who sent him this letter? I guess only time will tell…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I know I didn't write that much but I hope it's enough to get you interested in the story (: If you read any of my previous stories you can see that I'm playing around a little with my writing style, I'm trying out new things.**

**Please don't mind leaving a review as they give me inspiration to write more! They make me sure that someone actually cares about my writing. I'll update soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**

**Jeffree xoxo**


	2. Age's Just a Number, Jail's Just a Room

_**Chapter 2: Age Is Just a Number and Jail Is Just a Room**_

Kakashi was lying on his couch, looking into a turned off television. The letter he received was still bugging him. "Who sent it? Why? And what do they know that's so horrible?" he was thinking. It has now been a week since he got the mysterious piece of paper and it still couldn't leave his mind. He didn't want to show it to anyone because if it's real someone could get hurt.

Meanwhile Naruto was having his own thinking session. "Why do I keep thinking of Kakashi-sensei so much lately? I never thought this much about anyone…" he was thinking. The blond was lying in bed, covered with his sheets, turned to the side, looking outside of the window.

He later walked into the kitchen with his sheet around him, holding it tightly. He looked at the time and saw it was 9:24pm. "I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is still up…" the blond said, looking at the clock. He threw the sheet on the couch and put on his shoes. "He probably is!" he added and ran outside, locking the door before.

Naruto was jumping over the roofs of Konoha to get to Kakashi's place as soon as possible. When he came there, he gently knocked on the door, making sure not to wake him up if he was asleep by chance.

The jonin took notice of the knock and quickly sat up. "Who is it?" he asked with a serious voice.

"It's me, Naruto!" the blond responded, waiting for the older male to open the door. It was getting chilly outside so he was hoping it would happen soon.

Kakashi let out a sigh and walked over to the door, unlocking it. He only opened it a few inches, showing only his head. "What is it, Naruto?"

The blond wondered why his sensei was hiding his body and only showing his head. "Well… I haven't seen you around for an entire week… I was starting to get worried" the blond said, slightly blushing.

Naruto wasn't the only one blushing; Kakashi's cheeks also started turning red at this. "Oh…Well you don't have to worry, I'm just taking some time off to rest."

Nice try Hatake, Naruto didn't believe you one bit. "No seriously, what's wrong?" the blond asked.

"What are you talking about? I told you, I'm taking some time off." Kakashi responded in confusion.

Naruto made an annoyed look with his face said; "You can't fool me. You do that thing when you're lying!"

"What thing?" the jonin asked in a now bigger confusion.

"Like I'm going to tell you! Then you'd stop! Anyway, what's wrong?" the blond kept on asking. He was genuinely worried about sensei, he knew something was up.

Kakashi didn't want to tell Naruto about the letter, he didn't want to drag him into this. What if the person really came after him? He could hurt Naruto! So he had no other choice but to lie to him and try not to make that 'thing' which he himself had no idea what it was. "I've been injured on a mission last week and it's pretty serious. But don't worry! Tsunade-sama said she can heal it!"

Naruto didn't notice that 'thing' this time. "Hmm... Okay, if you say so. But next time, tell me these kinds of things! I don't want to worry about my favorite sensei." The blond said. He winked at his teacher and walked away.

He wasn't sure why but Kakashi found it really attractive how worried Naruto was about him. He then shook his head, trying to get the blond out of his head. "What is wrong with you, Kakashi? You're 14 years older than him!" The silver haired man closed his door and locked it again.

2 days later a town festival was happening. People were having fun on the streets; dancing, singing. There were all these stands placed through the streets, each selling something different.

"Hey dad! Can I have some cotton candy?" a young boy asked his father, holding his hand.

"Sure!" his father said, smiling. They walked over to a stand to get some cotton candy, the boy almost popping from happiness.

This scene was giving Naruto a mixed feeling of jealous and sadness. He never had a father figure like that. He wished he and his father were having fun like that but he knew that would never happen as his father, the Fourth Hokage, was dead for years. His mother being dead didn't help either. He had nobody to take care of him. He was alone his entire life, no parents, no relatives, no family. Yes, he had friends, but friends weren't the same as family.

The blond was sitting on the edge of a building, looking at the festival from afar. He eventually stood up because he couldn't look at it anymore, it was getting him all depressed. When he turned around he bumped into a, rather muscular, chest. He looked up and saw his sensei; Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" the blond asked, confused why his sensei was smiling at him for no reason.

"Well I thought you might want to go to the festival with me. I had nobody to go with and I thought if maybe you want to join me!" the older man said with a warm smile under his mask.

"M-Me? What about Iruka-sensei? I thought you two were good friends." Naruto asked. But he didn't really care, he was just happy to get to spend some time with Kakashi.

"Well he's sick and couldn't come. It's okay if you don't want to come." Kakashi said, slowly turning around. Before he could turn around completely Naruto stopped him with his words; "Wait! I didn't say no! I'd be happy to go with you!"

The older man turned back to Naruto and smiled. "Good! Come on, let's go."

Later they were walking through the streets looking at all the amazing stands, games and other things. Well mostly Naruto, but okay.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you buy me some cotton candy?" the blond asked his teacher. Kakashi knew Naruto had money but he liked buying him things, so he gave in. "Sure." The jonin said with a smile.

Then they went to a game booth. You had to hit 3 moving targets with a fake kunai to get a prize. Naruto tried it but only hit 2. The next time he also hit 2. He could never get to number three. But not because he didn't have the skills to, but the games were made so that it was almost impossible to hit the third one, the man at the stand only cared about getting money.

Then Kakashi tried. He threw all three kunai at once and managed to hit all three targets. "Wow!" the blond was amazed. "What?" the old man from the stand said, amazed at how Kakashi actually managed to win. "What do you want?" he asked the silver haired man. Kakashi picked a giant snow fox plush toy.

"Here, Naruto" he said, handing over the fox to him. His cheeks blushed slightly so he quickly turned his head away.

Naruto's cheeks were also blushing. "Th-Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

The jonin completely forgot about the letter, up until now. The words from it came back, rushing through his brain. This slightly affected his mood, he went from joyful to slightly depressed.

Naruto quickly took notice of his sensei's change of mood. "Kakashi-sensei? I something wrong?" he asked his teacher in a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about. It's nothing…" Kakashi said with no emotions. What if everything from that letter was true? He now had less than a year time to see that and he didn't want to get emotionally attached in that time, especially Naruto for which he had these weird, deep feelings that he couldn't understand properly.

"Come on, let's go buy you some ice cream." The silver haired man proposed, putting his hand around Naruto's shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei's arm is so strong…" the blond was thinking. He quickly hid his blush with his cotton candy, making sure Kakashi wouldn't notice.

After the festival Kakashi walked Naruto to his apartment, making sure he would arrive safely. He knew that Naruto could defend himself but he needed an excuse to look at him for a little longer.

It has now been 3 weeks since the arrival of the mysterious letter and Kakashi was still worrying about it. I mean, who wouldn't? _I will show no mercy when I kill you__**;**_what kind of sick person would write that?

Naruto was having a pity party back at his apartment. "Why do I like seeing Kakashi-sensei so much lately?" he said in a quiet, sad voice. "And why do I keep thinking about him naked so much?" he added, slightly embarrassed. Good thing nobody was around to hear him. "Could it be… that I… _love _him?"

He just kept lying on his bed like that all day long, ignoring the world.

Meanwhile Kakashi was thinking heavily about the letter and what he could have done that was so horrible that someone is now planning on killing him. This wasn't the easiest task as he had done hundreds of missions. This remembering made him remember something funny from his past.

FLASHBACK

"Obito! Wake up already! We're moving on!" the young Hatake boy shouted at his teammate who was fast asleep.

Rin then stepped next to Obito and gave him a strong punch in the stomach to wake him up.

"Ow! Hey! Why did you do that for?" the young Uchiha was complaining, holding his abdominal area.

"We had enough rest, we're moving on." Kakashi explained to him. He picked up his katana and stood up. He and Rin then started walking.

"What? Wait for me!" Obito was shouting. He quickly packed all of his belongings and follower his two teammates. They were then joined by their sensei, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze.

END OF FLASHBACK

After this he went to grab a few drinks with his friend Iruka Umino. They went into a bar that they liked going go, you could say it was their meeting place.

"How are you?" the younger man asked his friend. He took a sip of his drink and put it down.

"I'm not really sure... My life is just one big puzzle right now." Kakashi sighed. He was talking about the letter and Naruto but he'd only tell Iruka about the blond.

"Really? Why?" the brunette asked.

The silver haired male put right elbow on the table, supporting his head with his hand. "It's... It's about Naruto."

"Naruto?" Iruka was confused. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Kakashi could see Naruto's crystal blue eyes and blond hair in his mind, he loved having that vision in his mind. "No... That's not it"

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?" the brunette tried to comfort his older friend.

The older man wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Iruka about his feelings for Naruto? What if Iruka thinks he's a pervert or pedophile? There were so many bad things rushing through his head.

"I… I… Like Naruto… A lot." Kakashi managed to somehow get out of his mouth. He was getting ready for Iruka to make a scene and freak out.

"Oh… Well isn't that cute! Kakashi-boy has a crush!" the brunette started teasing Kakashi.

This statement made Kakashi blush. He wasn't sure if it was because it was true or because Iruka just called him Kakashi-boy. "It… It's not a crush!"

"Oh come on! I find it cute!" he kept on teasing the older male.

Kakashi let out a slow sigh and said; "Look, I'm not sure myself what these feelings mean, so I wanted to talk with you about them. I was hoping maybe you could help me."

"Look, I'm pretty sure you really like Naruto, maybe even love. And you shouldn't deny these feelings! You should talk to the little devil." Iruka grinned and took another sip of his drink. He was happy to help Kakashi in any way.

Later the two men were walking back home, still talking about these feelings Kakashi had. Iruka was sure that Kakashi was falling in love with Naruto and he didn't mind, at least he knew the demon-fox boy would be safe.

"Look Kakashi, I don't mind you liking Naruto. It would be good for him if you two would be together!" Iruka laughed.

"Thanks but I don't think that will happen. I'm 15 years older than him! In a weird and totally wrong way, I could be his dad." Kakashi was technically right but who's dumb enough to have a kid when they're 15?

"True but if you love him, tell him. What if he feels the same way?" the brunette said.

They soon had to part ways, each going in their own direction. The jonin thanked his friend for the advice before he left, causing Iruka to smile.

The next day Kakashi was drinking coffee on his balcony again. Someone really needs to lay off the coffee. But unlike a few days ago it was raining, a lot! Good thing he had a roof over the balcony.

While thinking about Naruto and drinking his coffee, the silver haired man remembered something. He walked into his apartment and checked his calendar; Naruto's birthday is next month! Kakashi was determined to make his 17th birthday the best birthday, _ever_!

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading :3 I really appreciate it! Please take some time to leave a review as they give me warm, fuzzy feelings when I read them x3 Makes me wanna hug everyone! (Okay now I'm starting to sound like a pedo...), See ya in the next chapter!**

**Jeffree xoxo**


	3. Someone to Watch over Me

_**Chapter 3: Someone to Watch over Me**_

It was a sunny Sunday when Kakashi decided to take Naruto to the park for his 17th birthday. But before he did that, he had to go get the blond.

A knock was heard on Naruto's door. He quickly rushed to see who it was; it was his sensei, Kakashi!

"Kakashi-sensei? What's up?" he asked. He was only wearing an oversized white shirt and a pair of dark blue boxer shorts. This view was rising Kakashi's temperature slightly.

"Get dressed, we're going to the park!" the jonin smiled. Without any questions Naruto put on some clothes and left his apartment.

They reached a big park full of green grass. Kakashi proposed for them to sit under a big oak tree; the shade of tree made sitting underneath it feel like heaven. The random breezes made it feel even better.

The jonin packed out a big scroll. He rolled it out and made a few hand signs. In front of them appeared a big blanket filled with food.

"What's this all for?" the blond was wondering.

Kakashi stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the blonds' skinny waist, pulling him closer to himself. They could each feel the hearts of the other racing. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

This caused Naruto to blush, intensely. He embraced the hug by putting his arms around the silver haired man's neck, pushing himself further into his strong chest. "Th-Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Later they were sitting on the blanket, eating the food and talking about random things.

"Remember that time when me, Sakura and Sasuke tried to see what's underneath your mask?" the blond laughed, remembering the old times.

"Yes, well you three were a pretty big handful."

This is how most of their afternoon was spent. But the jonin wanted more than to just talk about memories, he wanted to grab Naruto and pull him closer, never letting him go. He wasn't aware of this but Naruto wanted the exact same thing.

"Kakashi-sensei… I… would like to tell you something." Naruto mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?" the jonin asked. He barely heard anything due to the blonds' mumbling.

"I would like to tell you something… Important…" the blond continued. "I… I really like you."

Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. The boy, who the jonin was probably in love with, just confessed his feelings for him. "What?"

"I said I really like you!" the demon-fox boy blushed. He wasn't used to these kinds of situations.

"N-Naruto..." Kakashi mumbled. This was it. He could tell Naruto his feelings now or never!

"I'm sorry but I can't return those feelings. I'm so much older than you..." the jonin said. He wanted to be with Naruto but he wasn't sure what people would think if they saw a 31 year old man with a 17 year old teen boy.

The blond was devastated. He was so sure Kakashi would say the same thing, especially after all this. Tears started running down his cheeks, his eyes getting red and puffy.

"Naruto-kun... Please, don't cry."

"Don't 'Naruto-kun' me!" the crying blond said, getting up and running away.

"Naruto!" Kakashi was shouting after him. But it was no use, he was already too far away. So much for the best 17th birthday ever...

The blond Uzumaki ran back to his apartment. He threw himself on the bed, crying out his eyes. His cries could be heard all over the apartment.

Kakashi packed all the stuff from the park and started to walk back to his home. He wanted to give Naruto the best 17th birthday ever but instead, he made him cry. He was so angry at himself, the jonin wanted to hit his head against a wall so hard it would knock him out.

When he came up the stairs he noticed a letter in his mailbox. "Please don't be another disturbing one." Kakashi took hold of the letter and opened it;

_Nice job making the kid cry. Let him know what pain is._

_You have less than 11 months now and remember; I'm watching your every step._

Great, another threat letter. How did this person know so much about Kakashi? For a second the jonin thought it was Naruto playing a game with him but that thought quickly left his mind, Naruto isn't that kind of a person, right?

The silver haired male released a sigh and walked into his apartment, only to find a blood on his walls. "What the hell?" he said in shock. Kakashi stepped closer to the wall to examine it. He touched the blood only to realize it was red paint. Was someone playing a prank on him? No, he didn't care, someone broke into his apartment and covered the walls with red paint to make it look like blood.

The older man had enough of this day, he just wanted to go to bed and dream about something beautiful. He undressed himself, only leaving his tight black boxer shorts on. The exhausted shinobi crawled into his bed, covering himself with the cold sheets. In that moment he wished he had someone to keep him warm, like Naruto for example. But he wasn't sure the blond would even talk to him ever again, not after today.

"Enough." he thought to himself, closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep as soon as possible.

It has now been 2 months since Naruto's birthday and Kakashi hated himself more than ever! The blond hadn't spoken one word during this time with him. When he wanted to talk to him, Naruto pretended to not hear him and walked away. The silver haired man never thought the handsome blond would hate him so much!

It was hard to believe but it was snowing in Konoha. It didn't happen every year that snow fell in the village, maybe once every few years, which is why everyone was so happy to see it, well almost everyone.

Kakashi was walking through a street. Big, soft and fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky in a slow tempo. It covered all the houses, trees and streets. Kakashi hated winter; he had nobody to come back home to, to warm himself up next to that person. Christmas was another pain in the ass. Since the death of his father, Kakashi never celebrated Christmas again, ever. He didn't really have anyone to celebrate it with. This made him think of Naruto and how he also doesn't have anyone to celebrate with. The jonin thought of how they could celebrate together but quickly scrapped that idea when he remembered that Naruto hates him.

There were a bunch of children playing in the snow, making snowmen, snow angels, having snowball fights... One of the children accidentally hit Kakashi in the back with a snowball. The little girl quickly came up to the older man and started apologizing.

Kakashi could only smile to his, "Don't worry. It was an accident."

Meanwhile Naruto sitting on the roof of a tall building in a fetal position, looking at his sensei. He had a depressed and sad look on his face, barely keeping himself from crying. Even thought the blond was evading Kakashi, he still watched him, from a far.

_FLASHBACK_

Kakashi was sitting on a bench in the park reading a book from his favorite book series, Icha Icha. The blond was kneeling on a branch on a big tree that was located on the side of the road, looking at his sensei.

A squirrel came up to Naruto and started attacking him because he was blocking the way. This caused the blond to fall off the tree, landing in a bush.

"Huh?" the jonin took notice. He looked at the bush from where a sound of something big falling on the ground was heard. The little squirrel came out of the bush and ran away. "A squirrel made that sound? What are people feeding them with?" Kakashi was thinking. He then quickly returned to his book.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Kashi..." the blond quietly cried, leaving the rooftop quickly.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown, a person in a black coat was standing on a far away tree, looking at Kakashi Hatake. He prepared a kunai and sliced the bark of a tree with it, leaving a cut behind. He pulled the small weapon back and jumped away.

Kakashi didn't notice the stranger-which was good, because that person was the person sending him the mysterious letters. He only had 9 months left before he would be started getting hunted.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter so it's kind of short but I promise the next ones are going to become more interesting! So leave a review and don't forget to add this story on your favorite/alert list (;

**Jeffree xoxo**


	4. His Heart Belongs to Me

_**Chapter 4: His Heart Belongs to Me**_

"_Kakashi-kun…" Naruto moaned from pleasure._

"_How does it feel?" the silver haired man asked, breathing out loudly._

_Naruto was desperately gasping for air. "It feels… Perfect."_

_Kakashi leaned over and French kissed the blond, leaving some saliva on his lips. Naruto licked it and returned the kiss._

"_I'm close…" the jonin said with an eye closed, feeling he was soon going to climax. "N-Naruto… I… I love you!" he cried releasing a load of semen inside of Naruto, causing both of them great pleasure._

Kakashi quickly jumped up into a sitting position. "What just happened?" he thought. He looked around only to realize he was in his room, in his bed to be precise. His heart was racing, sweat dripping down his forehead. "It was… just a dream."

He threw himself on his back, looking at the ceiling. He just had a sex dream with himself and Naruto. The jonin felt he had an erection so he stood up and went to take a cold shower.

Later he crawled back into his bed, trying to fall asleep; it was around 1:20am. "Not again…" he quietly said to himself, sighing. This wasn't the first dream of this sort he had, he had been getting them a lot lately. "I need to… tell Naruto how I feel, no matter what." Kakashi then closed his eyes, slowly drifting into slumber.

The next day he went over to Naruto's apartment. _(It has now been 2 weeks since the events of the previous chapter). _He was standing in front of the door, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. He couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous. The jonin knocked on the door and waited for a response.

A skinny blond figure opened the door. Naruto wanted to close the door but Kakashi quickly reacted and stopped him from doing so. "Naruto! Please, let's talk!"

The blond didn't give a response. He bit his lower lip a little and a small teardrop fell from his left eye. "I have nothing to say to you!" he said in anger closing the door.

"Naruto! Please! I won't leave from this spot until you talk to me!" the jonin shouted. He didn't receive any response so he took a few steps back and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall with his back. He crossed his arms and started to wait. It was like he said; he would wait until they had a talk.

4 hours have passed and Kakashi was still sitting in front of Naruto's apartment, shaking from the cold; it was probably around -2°C (26.6°F). He wasn't aware of this but the blond was looking at his sensei through his peep hole on his door. "Is he seriously going to wait?" he thought to himself, a frown appearing on his face. "Maybe I should… No, not after all of this."

It was night and the silver haired man was still sitting in the exact same spot. He fell asleep eventually from the cold. He was even shaking in his sleep.

Naruto opened the door slightly, letting some of the light shine out. He walked over to Kakashi and touched his neck; it was cold as ice! He grabbed the jonin and quickly carried him inside. He put him on his couch and covered him with a blanket. The silver haired man woke up during his, slightly opening his eyes. "Naruto?" he said with a shivering voice.

"Here's some tea to warm you up" Naruto gave Kakashi a cup of tea. "I didn't think you would actually wait the entire night for us to just talk."

"I told you I would" the jonin said and put the cup of tea in his hands. The warmth of the cup felt wonderful against his cold hands.

"Well here I am, let's talk."

Kakashi looked at his cup and didn't say a word. He wasn't sure how to begin this. He felt all these emotions for Naruto; he wanted to protect him, to hold him in his arms, to love him.

"What do you even want to talk about? I know you don't feel the same way" Naruto broke the silence.

"That's not true!" the jonin countered. The blond apparently had no idea how much Kakashi _loved_ him.

"You have no idea how much I love you…" he whispered.

"Oh, so now you changed your mind? After you let my hopes down you suddenly _love_ me?"

"I loved you even before you told me your feelings! But look at us, there's a 14 year gap between us!"

"Do I look like I care?" the blond cried. A few tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"Naruto…" Kakashi put the cup on the table. He leaned forward and hugged the blond. His cold body started warming up immediately when he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"No!" the demon-fox boy tried to get away but Kakashi didn't let him. "I love you so much…" he cried, putting his arms around the older man.

"I know… I love you too."

Naruto was crying his eyes out while Kakashi was trying to calm him down. He had no idea what to do with him. What would the people think of him?

They stayed like this for a while, both of them trying to figure out what to do next.

Eventually Naruto calmed down. He sat next to his sensei, whipping away his tears. "I just want us to be together."

The silver haired man let out a sigh. "If I agree to this relationship you have to make me a promise. Nobody can know, I can get in a lot of trouble for this."

Naruto's eyes widened immediately. "Really? Do you really mean that?"

Kakashi could see the shine in the blonds' eyes. He nodded with his head and smiled.

"Yes! Yes I promise!" the blond shouted in happiness. He threw himself on Kakashi, hugging him.

"Wah!" the jonin laughed. He kept on laughing for a few seconds and looked into the happy crystal blue eyes of his new lover. He removed Naruto's hair from his forehead and kissed it.

The blond blushed and buried his head into Kakashi's chest. "Thank you, 'Kashi."

Both of them were pretty tired and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms. This is what they both wished; someone to love them.

The next morning they woke up, still in each other's arms. "Good morning, sunshine" the jonin smiled, petting the blonds' soft hair.

Naruto slowly woke up. He quickly realized that he was still in Kakashi's arms, remembering that they're a couple now. He blushed and said; "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei."

"You know, you don't have to call me sensei now. That's just weird" the jonin smiled.

Naruto smiled back and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. He loved how soft his cheeks were, even though they were covered by his mask.

"By the way, you're going to have to show me your face now, you know."

Kakashi blushed. "Um… Let's just stay like this for a while."

Naruto giggled and buried his face back into the jonin's muscular chest. He loved cuddling against Kakashi, his body was so strong and warm; it made him feel so safe.

"What if we go to your place and you make me breakfast?" the blond grinned.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I'm bad at cooking and we do need to eat something. Please!" Naruto said with big puppy eyes, kissing Kakashi again on his cheek.

"Oh, okay. Get dressed and we'll leave."

"Yay" Naruto jumped from excitement. He ran into his bedroom and started looking for some clothes to wear.

Kakashi followed him into the bedroom. He saw a half naked Naruto which almost gave him a nosebleed. While Naruto was digging through his closet for clothes, the jonin noticed a ripped and worn out t-shirt on the floor. He picked up and saw a small piece of fabric hanging from it. He ripped it off and put it in his pocket; now he would always have a piece of his precious Naruto-kun with him.

"Okay, I'm ready!" the blond smiled and ran towards the front door, grabbing Kakashi by his hand on the way.

They were standing in front of the apartment while Naruto was locking the door. "Okay, let's go!" he said and tried to grab his lover's hand. Kakashi quickly pulled his hand away, "Naruto, if we want to keep this relationship a secret we can't be seen holding hands."

In a disappointed voice the blond said; "Okay…"

After a few minutes of walking and talking they reached Kakashi's apartment. He unlocked the door and the two men walked in.

The two of them were sitting on the couch, Kakashi holding Naruto in his arms. "I hate the fact that we can't hold hands in public…" the blond said in a sad voice. He was angry and sad about this, not being able to hold his precious Kakashi-kun's hand in front of other people.

"We can still do that in my or your apartment" the jonin smiled. "Or kiss…" he added slowly kissing the forehead of Naruto. This caused both of the men to blush.

"I… I never actually kissed someone… well except for Sasuke but that was an accident and it wasn't for real!" the blond said embarrassed.

Kakashi smiled at this. "I can teach you."

Naruto slowly looked at his lover's eyes. He started approaching his lips, opening his own mouth slowly.

Kakashi couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to kiss Naruto so badly! Their lips soon met in a long and passionate kiss. Naruto wasn't sure what he was doing so he let himself be guided by the older man's tongue.

A few shy moans escaped from the blond. He could feel his temperature rising but that wasn't the only thing that was rising. "'Kashi…" he interrupted the kiss.

"What's wrong? Are we going too fast?" the silver haired man quietly said.

"I… I… love you" Naruto said and hugged his older boyfriend again. He was so happy to finally have someone that he could love and that was always there for him.

"I love you too, Naruto."

A few months passed and Naruto and Kakashi were still dating. They've been together for 4 months now and still nobody knew about their relationship, except for Iruka but they knew they can trust him.

The copy nin entered his apartment. Naruto wasn't there because he was currently on a mission and Kakashi was worried sick. "What if something happens to him? What if he dies?" he was thinking in shock. "No! He's not a little weak kid anymore… but… still."

When he walked into his bedroom he saw a letter on his bed, lying in the center of it. It immediately got noticed by the former ANBU. He picked it up and opened it;

_Time sure flies fast, doesn't it? You only have 6 months left and you're still in your village? Someone's getting old…_

_Remember, on the 15__th__ of September I will hunt you down kill you like an animal. Time is ticking, Kakashi_

Kakashi's expression quickly became pale. He walked out of the bedroom and into his bathroom; he needed a cold shower after this. When he opened the door he saw dead crows on the floor.

"What the…?" he said in shock. He slightly looked up and saw something written on the wall-with crow blood;

_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID_

* * *

There you go! Chapter 4! :P I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review as I really enjoy writing this story and I love it when people like my work; it gives me inspiration to write more! Anyway, see you in the next chapter! ;D

**Jeffree xoxo**


	5. Sweetheart, I Have To Confess

_**Chapter 5: **__**Sweetheart, I Have To Confess**_

After Kakashi somehow managed to clean the wall and get rid of the dead animals he sat on his couch and took a sip of some tea. He was still in shock because of the letter, the crows; everything! He knew he had to do something about all of this as he was not sure how much more of this he could take.

His hand was literary was shaking when he thought of what the mysterious person could do to Naruto if he manages to kill him. Kakashi placed the tea cup on the coffee table and sighed, trying to calm his nerves. "What am I going to do?" he thought.

The former ANBU member walked over to a small cabinet and opened it. He took out 3 bottles of vodka, 2 bottles of wine and some sake and sat back on his couch. "One drink wouldn't hurt… Or maybe 20" he thought before taking a long drink like he hadn't anything to drink in weeks.

A few days later Naruto returned to the village. He was happy to see that people care about him but in the end, he mostly cared about once person; Kakashi.

The blond rushed over to his lover's apartment and opened it. "Kakashi! I'm home!" he shouted in happiness. But there was no return. He walked into the living room and saw Kakashi lying on the floor as if he was dead. "Kakashi!" he rushed to him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the blond worried. He turned his head a little and saw an empty vodka bottle.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. You could smell the alcohol a mile away. "Nato! You're safe! I was worried sick…" Kakashi mumbled in a drunky way; he definitely had a drink too much, or 20 drinks too much.

"Have you been drinking?" Seriously Naruto? No, he's drunk from happiness of seeing you again.

"Maybe… Calm down mom, I only had one bottle! Before the other two…"

"Come on… Let's get you washed up" the blond said and picked up Kakashi. He carried him into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Kakashi was cuckooing. Yup, he was going to have a major hangover the next day.

"Come on you cuckoo bird." Naruto placed the older man in the shower. Cold water started running down his body, instantly snapping him back to reality.

"Naruto?" the drunk male said. The last thing he could remember was taking a sip of the vodka and now his boyfriend was kneeling in front of him.

"Just wash up" the blond smiled.

Later he helped Kakashi get into his bed. He put him down and covered him with the sheets. "Go to sleep now, we'll talk when you're sober."

"Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi added. "Don't go. Please, come lie next to me. I need you, please…"

The blond sighed. He gave in and took off all his clothes except his boxer shorts. He crawled into the bed and lay next to Kakashi. The silver haired man stretched out an arm and put it around Naruto.

"Oh and by the way, if you throw up on me, I will throw _you _out off a closed window. Okay, night 'Kashi" the blond smiled and closed his eyes. Kakashi also closed his eyes, in terror.

Kakashi woke up. He wasn't in bed with Naruto anymore; he was in a dark and sinister forest. The giant dark trees were blocking all the sun light. It was dark, cold, quiet. The former ANBU member looked around but he couldn't see anything or anyone.

Then a hole appeared under him. He fell directly into it. He kept and kept falling; it was like he was falling forever, literary.

The next thing he was aware that he was now in another part of the forest. "Kakashi! No!" a familiar voice cried. This time the forest was more open so the jonin followed the origin of the voice.

He came out of the forest and found himself in a dark wasteland; the plants were dead, the soil was dark and cold. Then he turned his head to the side and saw Naruto sobbing and crying over a dead body. Wait, that was Kakashi's body!

The jonin quickly ran to Naruto. "'Kashi! No! Please come back!" the blond was crying and shouting. What was going on? Why was Kakashi looking at his own dead body and Naruto didn't even notice him. "Am... I a ghost?" he thought.

"You killed him! You monster!" the blond was shouting a cloaked figure. "What's going on and who is that!"

The blond started running towards him with his Giant Ball Rasengan. "I will shred you to pieces, you son of a bitch!" he was shouting. The shady character didn't move. When the demon-fox boy was close enough he pulled out a long sharp sword and pierced Naruto through his chest.

"NARUTO!" the silver haired man shouted in terror. He noticed he was back in bed with the blond who quickly woke up.

"Kakashi! What's wrong?" the blond worried. His older lover was completely pale and shaking.

"N-Naruto... I thought... We were in a forest and..." Kakashi somehow managed to say.

"Sssh... It was just a dream." Naruto hugged Kakashi, slowly running his hand up and down his back. He was still shaking like a Chihuahua during winter.

The mysterious person who was sending Kakashi all the letters was standing outside of the apartment. You couldn't see anything just his glowing crimson eyes. He disappeared in a flock of crows, leaving the two men.

"It was just a bad nightmare, 'Kashi. This is what you get for drinking 3 bottles of vodka, one after another."

"I know… But it just… it seemed so real, like I was really there."

"What did you dream about?" the blond asked in curiosity.

Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled. "Can we stop talking about it? I want to get it out of my mind as soon as possible! Let's just go back to sleep…"

Naruto nodded with his head. He was curious what Kakashi's dream was but he didn't want to make him keep remembering. Naruto put his hand over the jonin's chest and cuddled up to him. "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you."

The jonin tucked his head against Naruto's and strengthened the hug. The warmth of Naruto's body felt so good, so relaxing. He wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

The next day the couple woke up to a rainy day-go figure, typical April weather.

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Naruto in his arms. He kissed his forehead and said; "Good morning, sunshine."

The blond slowly opened his eyes when Kakashi kissed him. He looked up and returned the kiss, French style. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Considering that my head still hurts, I want to throw up from all the alcohol and I had one of the worst nightmares, pretty good" the jonin smiled.

"You know what we could do…?" Naruto blushed making circular patterns with his finger on Kakashi's chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You know… _It_" the blond answered back.

"Naruto… We talked about this… I don't want to rush you into things you aren't ready yet. You don't have to do things you don't want to just because of me, I can wait."

"I know… But I feel ready, honestly" Naruto pecked Kakashi on his cheeks.

"Naru…" Kakashi sighed.

"'Kashi, please!" the blond purred. He actually purred! There was no way Kakashi could resist this.

He rolled over so that he was on top of the blond. He leaned forward and French kissed Naruto. A soft moan escaped the blond when the jonin started rubbing his private area. The older male could clearly feel that the boy under him was getting harder.

He unbuttoned the blonds' shirt and started kissing his chest and stomach. "Can we just skip this part? We already did so many times" the blond was gasping for air.

"Naruto… Stop looking at sex as a game. It's when too people connect. I want us to connect and I want you to enjoy every damn moment of it!"

Naruto nodded in defeat. He was so horny but he knew Kakashi was right. Sex isn't just like shaking hands or saying 'hello'; it's something special.

The jonin slowly pulled down the blonds' pants and started kissing and licking his tight boxer shorts. He could feel that his younger lover was now completely hard so he removed the boxers and put his erect member in his warm mouth.

He grabbed the base of Naruto's penis and started licking his head. "Ah!" Naruto moaned. The jonin put Naruto's entire member into his mouth, deep-throating him. The blond loved how warm and wet Kakashi's mouth was.

Kakashi was bobbing his head up and down, holding Naruto's penis with his hand, making sure it stayed in place. A mixture of saliva and pre-cum was running down his member. "Naru… You taste so good."

"'Kashi…" the blond moaned. He loved how his entire body was over flown with pleasure; every single muscle in his body was relaxing while the silver haired man was doing his magic.

The moaning genin was running his hand trough Kakashi's head, pushing it up and down. He couldn't help himself, the Uzumaki teenager felt like he was about to release a giant load of semen into his lover's mouth. "Ugh… I'm so close…" he cried in pleasure.

"K-K-Kakashi!" Naruto shouted in ecstasy. A bunch of his sperm was shot directly into Kakashi's mouth. He made sure he swallowed all of it. The blonds' chest was rising and falling as he was taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure you want to do this, 'Naru-kun?" the jonin asked and French kissed the genin.

"Yeah… Let me… just… regain my… breath."

Kakashi giggled and started kissing Naruto's neck and chest, waiting for his lover to normalize his breathing.

"Okay… I'm ready" the blond said blushing.

"Okay. If it hurts too much just say so, I will stop."

The demon-fox boy nodded with his head and turned around, his behind facing Kakashi. The silver haired male grabbed Naruto by his hips and turned his head around, looking for some lube. He went and picked up. Back on the bed, he squeezed a rather generous amount of it on his hand and rubbed his penis with it; he knew this was Naruto's first time taking in a penis, so he made sure to use enough lube. "This will probably hurt like hell but I'll be sure to be as gentle as possible."

"That's reassuring… But I trust you completely, so let's get this thing over with" the blond smiled.

Kakashi started entering Naruto's anal opening very slowly, making sure not to rush ahead and hurt the blond. A bunch of soft moans escaped the genin's mouth during this. This was his first time taking in a penis. He and Kakashi had much oral sex, of course, but this was different, he wasn't used to it but he had complete trust in his older boyfriend.

The silver haired male was now halfway in; still 4 inches to go. He squeezed some more lube on his penis and kept entering. Naruto was slowly starting to get used to the feeling of having a penis inside of him. 3 inches… 2 inches… 1 inch… Done! Kakashi was now completely inside of Naruto. "Naruto… you're so warm."

"'Kashi… do it! Fuck me!" the blond shouted with a moan.

The jonin now started sliding his penis in and out-slowly, of course. He loved the feeling of his foreskin rubbing against the walls of Naruto's anus. "Ah…" he moaned in pleasure. The sliding was starting to get faster and faster. The blond was getting used to having an 8 inch penis inside of him and he loved it, every moment of it.

Kakashi's speed has now risen and the only things you could hear in the room were; their moans, the breathing and their skin colliding against each other.

"Gah… Kakashi… I love you so much!" Naruto said while taking in deep breaths.

"Ugh… Naru'… I'm about to…" the former ANBU moaned. He could feel the muscles in his penis starting to twitch. "Naru'… Narut-… Narutoooooooo!" he shouted in ecstasy. A ton of semen was released from his penis into Naruto's anus. The blond threw himself on his stomach, taking in deep breaths, trying to regain his breathing pattern. Kakashi collapsed on top of him.

"'Kashi… That was… amazing. _You_ were amazing."

"You were pretty amazing yourself… I didn't think you could handle so much pain. And Naruto, I love you too. You brighten up my world a million times more than the sun" the jonin blushed, caressing Naruto's cheek.

"Come on, let's go take a shower and then I'll make us some breakfast." The blond stood up and noticed a letter on the floor. "Huh? What's this?" he picked it up.

"Oh no… Naruto! Don't read it!" the jonin jumped at Naruto and managed to get it out of his hand before he could read anything. He landed on the floor and crushed the piece of paper.

"Hey! What was that all about?"

"The letter… It was… very personal. I'm sorry…" Kakashi apologized.

"Well I _am_ your boyfriend, you could trust me a little more with these kinds of things."

"I know… I'm sorry but this was really important."

"It's okay. Come on, the shower is waiting" he grabbed Kakashi by his arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

After the breakfast Kakashi went to buy some groceries while Naruto was cleaning up his apartment. The living room was one big mess due to Kakashi's drunkenness. He started by throwing away the empty bottles of alcohol. Then he picked up some random stuff when he came across another letter. "Huh?" he picked it up and made sure the jonin wasn't back already. He opened it and started reading it;

_I know what you did. You're not getting away with it! You'll pay with your life for it!_

_In exactly one year from today I will come after you, so you better start running. I will show no mercy when I kill you, that you can bet._

The blond just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he just read. "Is this for real?" he thought. His face color went quickly pale.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked; it was Kakashi. The blond didn't answer, he just slowly turned around with a shocked face. "Oh no… Naruto! Did you read that?" the jonin dropped the bought items and ran towards the blond.

He grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it apart. "Who wrote that?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I don't know… But you don't have to worry about it! These letters are for me, not you" Kakashi looked away.

"Kakashi… I don't care if they're for you and not for me. Someone out there is threatening you and as long as I live nobody will hurt you!"

This made the former ANBU remember his nightmare. He still had the image of Naruto being killed in front of him. It was awful. "Naru'... I love you so, so, sooo much and I would _never_ forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I can protect myself AND I will protect you, if you like it or not."

"Naruto..." the older man stepped forward and hugged him. "I beg of you, ignore these letters. I will take care of them."

"Fine..." the blond whispered."But only if you tell me what these letters are all about."

Kakashi sighed. "Come here" he said and sat down on the bed, putting Naruto on his lap. "I got the first one on my 31st birthday. I thought it was a joke but it wasn't. Then I found red paint on my wall. And the current letter came a few weeks ago, the night I got really drunk. My bathroom was full of dead crows and 'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID' was written on the wall with their blood..." he explained.

"Do you have any idea who it could be? And that person said he or she will hunt you down on your next birthday! We need to get you a pro-" but before Naruto could continue Kakashi interrupted him with a kiss. "Enough of these letters! Let's go have some fun today. We'll go watch a movie and then go to dinner."

Naruto nodded with his head smiled, kissing Kakashi from happiness. He then rushed back home and went into the shower.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was burning the letters he received. He didn't want _any_ memory of them. He burned every single one of them with his lighter, making sure that he would never find them again.

After the burning felt sort of light headed. He couldn't see straight anymore; everything was spinning! Then he passed out.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around and found himself in a void full of darkness. "What is this place? Am I dreaming again? Maybe it's genjutsu…"

"'Kashiiiii!" a familiar voice screamed. Kakashi started looking around for _Naruto's_ voice but he couldn't see him. Then an image of a crying Naruto appeared in front of him. "Naru'?" he said in confusion.

He tried to touch him, make him feel safe. "Don't touch me, you monster!" the blond shouted but not with his voice; it was a dark, evil, cold voice. He looked up and looked Kakashi directly into his eyes. He had black eyes. The jonin felt like something pierced through his soul when he looked into the eyes.

An evil laughter was heard. A giant mask appeared behind Kakashi. "What's going on?" he shouted. "Run Kakashi… Run… Time is ticking…" the mask whispered to him. The voice gave the jonin Goosebumps. "AND I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" the mask added, shouting this time.

Kakashi opened his eyes and went into a sitting position. His entire body was shaking and sweating. He was back in his living room. Outside of his apartment-on his balcony-there was a crow with glowing red eyes. It flew away, leaving behind a black feather.

* * *

There you go! :P chapter 5! It's the longest one I have ever written so I hope you enjoyed it and I expect some reviews v.v Because I will only continue with the story when it reaches 12 reviews! Sorry but that's just how I made up my mind v.v anyway, thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!

**Jeffree xoxo**


	6. A is for Anonymous

_**Chapter 6: A is for Anonymous**_

A knock was heard on Kakashi's door. "'Kashi!" Naruto shouted. The jonin was currently in the shower so he shouted; "Naruto? I'm in the shower! Just come in!"

The blond followed his lover's orders and went inside. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some dark gray skinny jeans. He and Kakashi were now almost half a year together but the blond still felt awkward being in the apartment, like an ordinary guest.

The shower stopped. After a few seconds a tall, muscular and drop-dead gorgeous man walked out of it, his lower body part wrapped in a towel. "Oh, you're already here, huh? Sorry, I always take so long with showering. I'll put on some clothes quickly!" the jonin smiled and walked into his bedroom.

The blond slightly blushed at this image. Sure, he saw Kakashi naked a million times but there was still something that always made him blush when he saw him _half_ naked.

Kakashi was meanwhile looking through his drawer for some clean clothes. He put out some boxer shorts and t-shirts when he found an envelope. "Huh? What the…" he said in a low voice. He picked the envelope up and opened it.

_Mi-si- ID: 5-3-512-_

_Missi- Rank: S_

_De-riptio-: As-s-ati- of Mi-u c-._

A lot of the writing was pretty blurry and washed away so it was hard to read it but the silver haired man immediately remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

"This is your newest mission, Wolf" Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

The masked ANBU member-Kakashi-nodded with his head and accepted an envelope. He opened it and read it.

"This mission is extremely dangerous which is why I picked you out. I need the best and you're one of them" the old man continued.

"I understand. But there is something I would like to know, why _this_ clan?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen sighed. He knew Kakashi would ask this. It was hard for him to answer because this mission was a real pain in the ass. He didn't want those people dead but he had no other choice. "Because of their special Dōjutsu kekkei genkai."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Could it be that…? No… it's impossible…" Kakashi thought to himself and put the envelope back into the drawer. He saw this envelope again after almost 13 years; how come he never took notice of it before?

"You done yet?" an eager Naruto asked.

"Oh… Yeah! I'll be out in a second!" the jonin answered and put on some pants. He picked up a bottle of cologne and sprayed some of it on his neck and chest. "Coming!"

"Wow… You're hot... Wow" the blond was amazed.

"Thanks" Kakashi blushed. "You look pretty 'wow' yourself" he winked.

"Come on. Let's go." Kakashi pecked Naruto on the cheek and walked out of the apartment, locking it behind them.

Meanwhile…

"Complete Body Resurrection Technique" a cloaked figure said and made some hand signs. Two circles appeared on the ground and a skeleton emerged from each of them. The mysterious figure made a final hand sign and the two emerged skeletons were completely regenerated back into humans. "I wonder what you'll have to say to _this, _Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto were enjoying a movie together. While Kakashi was paying attention to the movie, Naruto was paying attention to his lover. He didn't care about the movie really, he was just happy to spend some quality time with his 'Kashi. The blond moved his hand a little, touching the hand of the jonin. "Naruto!" Kakashi quietly said. "Someone might see us!" he continued.

"It's dark in here! And we're the only two people in here…" the blond countered.

"Fine… But don't make it too obvious…"

"Success!" Naruto thought. He put his fingers in between Kakashi's and tightened the grip. Even though the silver haired male knew someone could see them he didn't care. He loved the touch of Naruto's hands.

After the movie Naruto and Kakashi were walking through Konoha, enjoying the cool and relaxing night air. "You know 'Kashi, we could start telling people about us… I'm pretty sure Sakura's already on to us. And Iruka-sensei already knows."

"I know but can't we at least wait until you're 18? People will still judge me and some of them might think of me as a pervert but at least it'll be legal."

"You openly read porn… I don't think you have to worry about the pervert thing" the blond giggled.

Kakashi blushed at this because, well, it was true. "Fine. We will tell Sakura, Yamato and Sai, since they're part of the team."

"Yes!" the blond jumped from happiness.

The couple was standing in front of Naruto's apartment, saying their goodbyes for the night. "Well, see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun" the jonin said and French kissed Naruto.

"Goodnight, 'Kashi" the blond quietly said after the kiss. He unlocked his door and went inside.

"'Night!" Kakashi disappeared in a flash.

The next day Kakashi and Naruto were enjoying a nice warm morning on the jonin's balcony. The former ANBU brought out a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for the blond. He placed them both on the coffee table and sat in his arm chair.

"Gimmie!" the blond said in a childish way and grabbed the cup of coffee. He took a long sip of it and sighed.

"Since when do _you_ drink coffee?" Kakashi was confused. Naruto made it clear he doesn't like coffee and now here he is, drinking the coffee the jonin made for himself.

"People change" the blond smiled. "Besides, it's not even _that_ horrible. You make way better coffee than Sakura-chan" he laughed.

Kakashi giggled. "Well, I'm happy you like my coffee. But seriously, get your own!" he stole the cup out of Naruto's hand and turned his head to the side, slightly turning his eyes towards him.

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head in defeat.

Later the couple was waiting in a bar for Sakura, Sai and Yamato. Today was the day they'd all tell them about their relationship. Kakashi was probably the more nervous of them both; it doesn't happen every day that you have to tell your friends that you're in a relationship with a 17 year old.

"IDIOT!" a familiar voice was heard. Sai came flying into the bar and landed on his face next to the couple. An angry Sakura came storming in and started shaking the skinny teenager.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Yamato tried to calm her down.

"He called me fat!" the pink haired kunoichi was ragging. Yamato was doing his best to hold her from killing Sai.

"Well you asked me what I think of you in that outfit and I gave you my honest opinion" Sai calmly said.

The couple at the table was just shocked and scared at this. "Naruto… I know Sakura kind of likes you… Do you think she'll do the same when she finds out about us?" Kakashi whispered over to Naruto.

"You're insured, right?" the blond responded.

"Naruto-kun! Kakashi-sensei! Excuse me for my little… breakdown…" Sakura laughed.

"It's okay… Have a seat!" Naruto said.

The three of them sat down, Yamato sitting in between Sakura and Sai to make sure that another fight wouldn't occur.

"So, you said you have something to tell us" Yamato smiled.

"Um… Yeah, about that… Funny story actually! Tell them, Naruto!" Kakashi nervously slapped the blond across his back.

"Um… Well…. You see… I can't do this! You tell them! You're older!"

"What? Hell no! This was _your_ idea!"

"Stupid pervert…" Naruto whispered. "Well, me and Kakashi-"

Before the blond continue, a loud voice interrupted him. "Kakashi? As in Hatake Kakashi?"

A tall, blonde with a glass in her hand was standing next to the table. "Sango?" Kakashi was surprised.

Sango was a girl Kakashi met years ago. He was on a mission in another town and was taking a break in a bar. The blonde woman was slightly drunk and came up to Kakashi and they started talking. She somehow managed to break down the walls the jonin built around him to keep people away from him. It was probably this that made him like her.

"Kakashi! It's been ages! Wow, you've gotten so old. You hair is starting to get silver!" the slightly drunk blonde said.

"That's my natural colour, Sango." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Can't complain… I mean, I could, but who would listen?" she laughed. "But no seriously, you look good for your age! The stone age!" she kept on laughing.

"Hey! Stop insulting my 'Kashi!" slipped out of Naruto's mouth. The second he heard himself he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Your 'Kashi?" Sai, Yamato and Sakura all said in sync-and shock.

"Oh wah, cry me a river, kid! Kashi-boy's used to it!" Sango smirked.

"First of all, I'm _not_ Kashi-boy! Second, calm down Naruto-kun, Sango's an old friend. And third; me and Naruto are dating!"

"WHAT?" Sakura fainted.

"Congratulations" Sai smiled.

"Wh-What? Kakashi, you've got some explaining to do!" Yamato said. He picked up Sakura and put her back on her seat.

"Wait! My glass's empty, I'll be right back! Don't start without me!" Sango run back to the bartender.

After Kakashi told everyone how he and Naruto have been dating and Sango got a re-fill at least 20 times, the tension finally settled down.

"Wow… This is a real shocker but I'm happy for you two!" Sakura smiled. "Naruto, I really like you and I always knew I'd never have you… But as long as you're in Kakashi-sensei's hands, I'm okay and I know that you're safe!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan" the blond smiled at her. He was happy that Sakura wasn't too angry or upset.

"But you have to _promise_ not to tell _anyone_! I could get in a lot of trouble for this. At least wait until Naruto's 18" Kakashi said.

"Well as long as you two are happy… Fine!" Yamato smiled.

Sai didn't show much emotions but he nodded with his head. Sango, in the meantime, was sleeping with her head on the table. She finally passed out because of all the alcohol.

"I guess some things never change" the former ANBU laughed.

After some more talking and drinking Kakashi and Naruto took Sango back to the jonin's apartment.

They placed her on the couch and the blond put a bucket next to her, in case she decided to throw up.

_FLASHBACK_

Kakashi and Sango were in the ANBU's hotel room. Kakashi was packing his stuff and the blonde was sitting on a chair, drinking more alcohol.

"Kami, Kakashi. You're such a killjoy…" Sango sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to continue with my mission tomorrow! I can't go party with you until the morning."

The blonde took a sip of her drink. "So you're going to fail one mission, big deal. It's not like the world is going to end because of it."

"Maybe not the world but maybe my village! And where do you keep getting those drinks?"

"Fine… I'll let you go on your mission… but when will I see you again? These last few days have been so much fun! I love having gay friends!" the blonde laughed and hugged Kakashi. Half of this was because she was drunk and half of it was just Sango being Sango.

"I am _not_ gay!" Kakashi protested.

"Bitch, please! I saw you checking out that cute guy in the bar the other day! You can't fool me, Kashi-boy!"

"I was checking him out because he looked suspicious!" the ANBU blushed. He actually blushed. Good thing most of it was covered by his trademark mask.

"Right… and this hair color is real!" Sango laughed. She sat back on the chair and took a sip of her drink.

Kakashi sighed. "Sango… You're a really good friend and I hope we meet again someday. You could come to Konoha; it's not too far away from here!"

"We'll see… You know me and my lazy ass!" the drunk woman laughed. For a second there, Kakashi thought she was going to literally die from laughter.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, how do you know her?" Naruto asked Kakashi. They were sitting on the couch next to Sango, the blond sitting on Kakashi's lap.

"Well I met Sango in a bar years ago while I was on a mission. I had a day off and I went into a bar to grab a drink or two and she just came to me and started talking. I was kind of cautious at first but I realized she was okay. She can be annoying sometimes but her heart is in the right place" the jonin smiled as he walked down memory lane.

Naruto looked the sleeping blonde. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that Kakashi gets to see an old friend or jealous. "You're being stupid, Naruto. She's just a friend" he thought to himself, shaking his head. "Anyway, can we go to bed now? You two can talk in the morning, I'm really tired."

"Sure!" Kakashi smiled. He lifted the blond up-bridal style-and carried him into the bedroom.

"'Kashi? What are you doing?" the blonde asked during the ride. He blushed as he thought it was kind of cute when he was being carried like that.

"I don't know; I blame the whisky."

Meanwhile…

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came in shouting.

"Shizune? What's wrong? Do you know what time it is? I was just heading back home" the blonde woman asked in annoyance.

"Two graves have been opened and the bodies are missing!" the dark haired woman said in panic.

"What? Who's grave's?"

"Rin and Hatake Sakumo's!"

* * *

Bam! There's chapter 6! I spend my day writing this instead of learning for school (okay I did study a little) because I love you guys so much! So be thankful and leave good old Jeffree a review! :P Besides, I will only continue with the story when it reaches 18-20 reviews… Maybe I'll post the next one even if it doesn't reach that many but we'll see (; Anyway, thanks for reading and now go and leave a review! *: See ya in the next chapter!

P.S. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes... nobody's perfect ):

**Jeffree xoxo**


	7. Get Your Hands Off My Man

_**Chapter 7: Get Your Hands off My Man**_

It was a normal day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi, Naruto and Sango were sitting in the jonin's kitchen, eating breakfast.

Sango and Kakashi were taking a walk down memory lane while Naruto was just sitting there, feeling left out.

**XoXoXo**

"Why are you so jealous?" Kurama asked. The fox knew everything that was going on in Naruto's head and enjoyed teasing him.

"What? I'm not jealous!" the blond blushed. "Stupid fox…"

"Naruto, please; I know everything in your head and I _know_ that you're jealous of that Sango girl."

Naruto looked down in defeat. He knew Kurama was right. "It's just… I don't know anything about her and her relationship with Kakashi… what if they used to date? What if he falls in love with her?" the blond mumbled.

"Well he better not" Kurama growled. "Cause then he's going to have to deal with _me_!"

"Thanks, I didn't think you cared so much about me."

"Gargh…" the fox mumbled. "I meant that because of me, not you!"

"And in what way does Kakashi's love life have _anything_ to do with you?"

"Okay, that does it! I have it with your sassy mouth! Back to your boyfriend!" Kurama said and pushed Naruto back into reality.

**XoXoXo**

Naruto finished with his breakfast and stood up, trying to get away from the other two.

"You going somewhere?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"I think I'll go see Sakura-chan" the blonde responded in a monotone voice. He put his bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. "See you."

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to come" Sango said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? Why?" Kakashi was confused.

"You do know that he's like that because of me, right?"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. It's just one of those feelings I have. And you know that those feelings of mine are never _wrong_."

The jonin sighed. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

Later during the day, Naruto was at Sakura's house.

"So, what's the deal with this Sango?" the pink haired girl asked.

"She and Kakashi are old friends. They met during a mission, years ago and they became really close… I hope not too close, though" the blond said. He took a sip of his tea and let out a sigh.

"Oh, so you're worried that they were in love and now that she's back, Kakashi-sensei might fall in love again. You're stupid, you know that? He loves _you_!"

"Do you even have any proof that they were in love?" she continued.

"No…"

"Nice job, Naruto. Why don't you go talk to Kakashi?"Sakura smiled.

"I guess you're right… I'll go talk to him later…" the blond looked down at his cup of tea.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune were checking out the dug up graves Rin and Sakumo Hatake. It was getting cloudier by the minute and you could feel that it was going to rain soon.

The blonde woman approached Rin's grave and looked inside. "Empty…" she quietly said.

"Tsunade-sama… What will we do?" Shizune nervously asked.

A hundred thoughts rushed through Tsunade's mind. What was she to do? She couldn't just fill the graves with earth and pretend nothing happened. "I will assign a team to look for any remains of chakra. And if we find something, I will send another team to hunt that son of a bitch down."

**XoXoXo**

Meanwhile the cloaked person was digging up a bunch or rocks and earth, looking for something. "Where is it?" he said. Then suddenly something became visible. "Yes!" he said, removing some more rocks. He picked up a bunch of bones and decomposed flesh and disappeared in a flash.

He appeared at the same place when the summoning of the previous two skeletons took place. "Complete Body Resurrection Technique" he said and a circle appeared. The skeleton was starting to regenerate until fully recovered back into its human form. "Hello… Obito."

**XoXoXo**

The door of Kakashi's apartment opened and a tall blond walked it; Naruto. Kakashi was taking a nap on the couch and there was no sign of Sango. "Perfect!" he thought to himself. He walked over to the jonin and kneeled down. "He looks so cute when he's asleep" he was thinking, caressing his face with the back of his hand.

"Naru…" Kakashi quietly said in his slumber. The blonde immediately took notice of this and blushed.

"'Kashi… I love you so much" Naruto said. He slowly rushed his fingers through the jonin's silver hair. It was so smooth, so soft; so perfect. The demon-fox boy kissed Kakashi's nose. "Don't ever leave me, please" he thought.

The sleeping man opened his eyes and saw a smiling Naruto kneeling next to him. "Naruto? When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Sorry, I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to sleep when I have you near me; I want to remember every moment spent with you."

Naruto responded with a warm smile. "'Kashi…" he said and hugged the older man.

Kakashi embraced the hug, trying to embed Naruto's essence deep, deep into his memory.

Something brushed against the blonde's hip. "'Kashi? Are you horny?" he grinned.

The jonin blushed and tried to cover his unwanted erection but it was too late, the blond already noticed it. "Wh-What? No… It's just… It's a kunai…" he tried to save himself.

"Must be one big kunai" the blond said and pressed Kakashi's member. The jonin moaned and sighed. "Make love to me, 'Kashi."

"Now? It's not even 12. And what if Sango comes in?"

"That's why they invented bedrooms and locks!" the blond said in an annoyed voice. He grabbed the former ANBU by his hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Kami, Naruto. You're acting like you haven't been laid in ages! We did it just a few days ago!" Kakashi was trying to find an excuse. Of course he wanted to make love to Naruto but he was afraid that Sango might walk in on them.

Naruto locked the door to the bedroom and started undressing himself. He sat on Kakashi's lap, pulled down his mask and started making out with him. He was exploring every corner of the jonin's mouth with his tongue-but it's not like he had anything left to explore.

"I can't believe… It's going to be… 1 year soon" Naruto was saying, the kiss interrupting him a few times.

Kakashi threw himself on the bed and rolled over, so that he was on top of Naruto. He kept on kissing him and undressing himself. "I know, right? Time sure flies." "Wait! 1 year? The letter…" he thought to himself, shortly interrupting the kiss but quickly got back to it.

**XoXoXo**

"Tsunade-sama! We found some traits of very powerful chakra at the graves. The analysis team is doing their best to find out more!" a medic-nin said.

"Good but tell them to hurry up! We need to get to the bottom of this before Kakashi realizes anything! Have you filled the graves back?"

"Yes! And it's about to rain, so that will erase the traces that someone dug there and then filled it back!"

"Excellent. Dismiss!" the Hokage shouted. She turned her chair around and looked at Konoha. "What kind of sick bastard would dig up graves?" she quietly said.

"What's this I hear of? Grave robbing?" Sakushi walked into the office.

Sakushi, also known as Sakushi the Illusion, was an old friend of Tsunade and Jiraiya. He travelled around the world most of the time but he always took some time to visit the two Sannin.

"Sakushi! How do you know that? Who told you?" Tsunade asked in confusion. "Shizune?"

Shizune quickly hid behind the older man in terror and said; "Well… I… um… I knew that Sakushi-sama wouldn't tell anyone! We can trust him, right?"

The blonde let out a long sigh. "True that… But do that again and I will have my medical students practice anatomy on you!" she shouted in anger.

"What's that? I think someone is calling me! I'm coming!" the dark haired woman quickly left, pretending someone actually called her.

"So, do you know who it is?" Sakushi asked and took a seat on Tsunade's desk, crossing his arms.

"No. The analysis team is doing their best to find _anything_ out but only time will tell."

"Good… By the way, did you know there appears to be a spy in Konoha?" the older man asked in a laugh.

"What? What spy? And why are you laughing?" the blonde raged.

"Well I'm not 100% sure it's a spy but he didn't look like he was from here. I've seen him a few times during the last year."

"And you're telling me this _now_?" Tsunade shouted and threw Sakushi out of the window.

The older man quickly reacted and appeared in a cloud of white smoke behind the blonde. You can't get rid of Sakushi _that_ easily.

"Kami, Tsunade… You need to learn how to control your anger… Anyway, if I see him again I will try to catch him. See ya!" he said and disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

**XoXoXo**

"Kakashi! Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto was screaming in pleasure. Kakashi was thrusting his body against the blonds', pushing his member in and out of Naruto's opening. "Oh Kami this feels good!" the blond kept screaming.

"Naruto! I'm about… to… cuuuuuuum!" the jonin shouted in ecstasy. His male juices filled Naruto's opening instantly and made both of the men moan. The demon-fox boy's knees gave up and he collapsed on the bed with his legs and arms all stretched out. Kakashi laid on top of him, breathing fast, trying to regain his breath.

"That was so damn amazing" Naruto said in a loving voice. The jonin kissed the blonds' back slowly, then putting his head on it. "We should go wash up before Sango comes back" he proposed.

After the shower Naruto was making himself a sandwich while Kakashi was already eating his. The blond sat on Kakashi's lap and took a small bite of the sandwich. "Hey 'Kashi… Can I talk to you 'bout something?" he asked shyly.

"Sure. What is it, love?" the jonin responded.

"It's about… you and Sango… Did you two ever do it? Were you in love?"

This question made Kakashi spit out his food and almost choke. "What? What? Oh Kami… No! We never did anything… _sexual_… At least not with each other! We were always just friends! Nothing more!" he quickly explained.

"Hm… If you say so… But thank Kami! I was ready to use my Rasenshuriken on her anytime!" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto!"

The blond pecked Kakashi on the cheek and said; "It was a joke!"

Later Sakushi was standing on the top of Hokage Tower, focusing his chakra and trying to find the mysterious person he's been seeing. The older man suddenly felt the presence of a familiar chakra near him. He turned around and saw a mysterious figure jumping over the rooftops of Konoha. He stood up and start following the figure when he reached the ending of the village. The mysterious man took notice that Sakushi was following him so he quickly made a sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it!" the older man cursed. He was angry at himself for not being careful enough.

* * *

First of all, thank you _all_ for all those kind reviews! I'm so happy you guys like this! I just love reading the reviews x3 free cookies for all!

Second, if you read Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles you will notice that I reused Sakushi in this fic too (: I don't know, I just like him xd

And third, I know this chapter isn't too exciting but trust me, it's only gonna get epic from here on now (; so stay tuned and see you in the next chapter!

**Jeffree xoxo**


	8. Assassins

First of all, I want to say how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time. I've been really busy with life, other fics...etc. I really wanted to continue this fic because I love it, but I just couldn't. Whenever I opened Word, I looked at the words and then closed it. Soooooooooooo sorry! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! Also it's like 4am currently so I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or whatever, I'm just tired and sleepy and I really wanted to update this shit ASAP! So please, enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Assassins**_

"Today is Kakashi's birthday! Today is Kakashi's _birthday_! Today is _Kakashi's_ birthday!" Naruto was thinking on his way to his lover's apartment. He bought a cake, some presents and invited some people to his apartment.

He opened the door and everyone was already there. There were Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Guy and Sango. The tall blonde woman was already drinking while the others were talking and laughing.

"Naruto!" Sakura took notice of him. "Where were you? Kakashi will be here in less than 10 minutes!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I had to go get some stuff for him" he said as he took the bags into his room.

"What's in those bags?" Sango asked and took a sip of her drink.

Naruto blushed as he came back. He closed the door and turned the lock. "I… uh… I can't tell you."

"Probably sex toys" she calmly said.

The other guests starting laughing at this. The blond tried to get rid of the redness on his face and sat on the couch. "Okay! When we hear the lock being turned, we quickly hide and when he walks into the living room, we all jump and yell 'surprise!" he said.

"What a great idea, Naruto!" Guy said and smiled.

Then they suddenly heard the locks turn. "He's here!" Sakura whispered and everyone hid somewhere.

The door slowly opened. Kakashi walked into the living and everyone jumped and said; "Surprise, Kakashi!"

"What the hell?!" the man yelled.

"Surprise, 'Kashi!" Naruto smiled and ran to hug the older man. Everyone smiled at them and waited for Kakashi to say something about all of this.

"You guys threw me a surprise party?"

"Yes" Naruto grinned. "Do you like it?"

To be honest, Kakashi _did_ like it slightly. It was nice to know that people actually cared about you and loved you. "Well… Sure, why not."

"Now let the drinking begin!" Sango laughed and started gulping down alcohol.

"Didn't that start for you, like, an hour ago?" Sakura said.

"Don't be silly" Sango responded. "It started at 10."

That is how the party officially began. Everyone started dancing, talking, laughing; having fun. Sakura got slightly drunker than she thought she would get, so she started hitting on Sai who tried to calmly let her down; he didn't want her to punch him into next week.

Guy kept talking about the power of youth to Yamato the entire time and it was starting to bug the brunette. He tried to get away, but Guy also had a few more drinks so it was slightly harder for Yamato to get away from him.

Sango was dancing with Kakashi while Naruto was getting them something to drink. When the blond got back, Sango was already passed out on the floor. Now remember, kids; that is what happens when you keep drinking for several hours. _That_ and you will also wake up with a _horrible_ hangover in the morning.

Kakashi picked up Sango and brought her into his bedroom while the party continued.

He was currently dancing with Naruto. Their bodies were moving perfectly together, grinding together every now and then. Then a slower song came on. Kakashi put his hands around Naruto's waist, and Naruto rested his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. He stepped closer and pressed his body against his lover's. He pressed his head against the jonin's chest and he could clearly hear his heartbeat.

"This is really nice" Naruto said while slowly blinking.

"It really is" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"I wish it could be always like this. No dangerous and life threatening missions; just the two of us, spending time together."

"I know, Naruto. And I really wish it could be like that all the time…" Kakashi answered with a rather sad looking expression.

After the party, Kakashi wanted to clean the apartment but Naruto was too tired to do that, so they just decided to go to bed. They each quickly stripped down their clothes and jumped into bed.

They each turned to each other and stretched out their arms. "I love you" the two males said in unison.

"I love you, too" Sango said with a sleepy voice.

"Sango!" they both yelled. It was then that they realized they forgot about the blonde.

They moved her into the living room and went back to bed. "Love you" Naruto said as he pressed his head against Kakashi's chest.

"Love you, too, sweetie" Kakashi kissed the top of Naruto's head.

* * *

The forest was dark and barely lit. There was an old wooden house standing in the middle of it. It was mostly destroyed by the hands of time; it was covered with vines and foliage. A shady person in a hood was standing in front of it. "Soon…" the person said.

_FLASHBACK_

"Mommy! Daddy!" a small cried. An older woman was holding him by his hand. They both rushed to two bodies lying on the floor.

"Wait, Toki" the elderly woman said and made the small boy wait behind her. She examined the two bodies and realized that it was clearly too late; they were dead.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A small tear appear in the corner of the person, but he quickly whipped it away. He made a hand sign and left behind a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

It was the day after the party. Sango already left, and God knows where she went-probably drinking. Kakashi was in his apartment putting some life essential items into a small bag. The person who was sending him the letters might or might not be serious, but he wasn't taking any chances. He would never forgive himself, if something happened to Naruto because of him.

It was a rather darker day that day. The clouds in the sky were dark and it was rather cold. You could clearly tell it was starting to become Fall.

"'Kashi? What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room. He was wearing one of Kakashi's oversized T-shirts and black boxer briefs.

"Oh, Naruto" Kakashi stood up. "Nothing. I'm just looking at some old stuff."

"You're looking first aid kits, water bottles and ninja scrolls."

"Well… I…ugh…" Kakashi was probably the worst liar ever.

"'Kashi, you're doing it again" Naruto said. "You're hiding things away from me."

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered and pulled the blond into a long and warm embrace. He wanted to remember Naruto's body warmth and scent forever. It might just happen that they never see each other again. "I love you so much… Promise you'll never forget that."

"Kakashi…" the blond said in a worried tone. "Is there something wrong? You're slightly scaring me."

The older male uncovered his Sharingan and French kissed his younger lover. He kept his Sharingan eye open, waiting for Naruto to open his eyes. And he did. The blond started feeling dizzy and sleepy. He collapsed after a few seconds but Kakashi caught him mid-air, then gently laid him on the bed; he put him in a trance.

He gave one final kiss to Naruto and took his bag and left. He quickly left Konoha and started running away from it all. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he wasn't safe in Konoha. Little did he know that he wasn't safe outside of it either.

* * *

Boo me. I know it's short but like I said, I need some time to feel the passion of this fic again. Don't worry, the next ones will be better c: And again, I hope you don't hate me! See you in the next chapter!

**Jeffree xoxo**


	9. Salt Meets Wound

_**Chapter 9: Salt Meets Wound**_

_He gave one final kiss to Naruto and took his bag and left. He quickly left Konoha and started running away from it all. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he wasn't safe in Konoha. Little did he know that he wasn't safe outside of it either._

It was now two days since Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Nin, left his home village and started running away. Away from his past.

He was currently camping in a dark part of a forest, in hopes that nobody will find him. He tried to mask his chakra as much possible. Little did he know, though, that the person, who was after him, was already aware of his current location. He was looking at the silver haired man from a tree, and with him were three people from Kakashi's past; Rin, Obito and his own father, Sakumo.

After turning out the fire, Kakashi snuggled into his sleeping back and tried to calm down. He needed some sleep. The last time he slept was… well the day he left Konoha. He just couldn't fall asleep, not matter how hard he tried. He was just so nervous and his body wouldn't let him calm down. It was really frustrating.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, a certain blond was having troubles falling asleep himself. It was two days since that bastard Hatake put him in a trance and fled the village. The blond tried to go after him, but then he would have to explain everything to Tsunade, and she was already asking him questions of Kakashi's sudden disappearance. He told her to leave to him and that he would go look for him. The Hokage forbid him, though. She loved her 'little brother', but she needed to know the reasons.

He was already half asleep, his breathing and heartbeat slowly slowing down. Maybe he could sleep in peace tonight.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kakashi and Naruto were making out on the older male's bed. The blond was being braced by Kakashi's arms, holding him closer to his lover. The blond was on top, while the silver haired man was lying on his back. Their legs were intertwined, their arms exploring each other's bodies and their lips crashing in passionate kisses.

It was a rainy day and there wasn't much to do, except for stay inside and find something to make the time go past. And they found something; something very entertaining. At first Kakashi proposed that they go out to dinner, but Naruto, being the horny teenager, disagreed and tried to get into Kakashi's pants. The silver haired man wouldn't let him. Then he proposed they watch a movie. The blond agreed. They were about 15 minutes into the movie, when he started kissing Kakashi's neck. The silver haired man knew Naruto wouldn't give up, so he let in and picked him up. He carried him into his bedroom and threw him on his bed.

"Ahh…" moaned Kakashi as the blond was delivering gentle kisses and bites down his neck and shoulders. "Keep doing that."

"You like it?" smiled Naruto and gently bit his lover's skin.

"Mmm… Yes."

"What about this?" asked the blond and put his hand up Kakashi's shirt, caressing his stomach and chest, while continuing to kiss his neck.

"Ah! Naruto…" breathed Kakashi. The blond always managed to make him go crazy, even with the slightest touch. He caught the boy's mouth in a passionate kiss and took off his shirt, throwing it across the room.

The blond wasted no time and started sliding his hands up and down his lover's muscular torso. Oh Kami, how he loved that perfect body. Kakashi had, surprisingly, very few scars. One might think he had more, but it wasn't true. But those few scars just added to the man's sex appeal. They were proof that he was a fighter and a legend. It was logical that the less scars you had, the better you were. Unless you didn't fight at all.

Of course, Kakashi didn't only have battle scars; he also had markings all over his neck; love marks that the blond left. The silver haired male, naturally, returned the gesture eventually. Naruto was _his_ and only _his_.

The blond shifted slightly and started grinding their erect member against each other. "Ah!" he moaned and continued kissing his lover.

Kakashi's hands were now exploring the back of Naruto, travelling down south fast. He reached the boy's ass and squeezed it, earning another moan from the blond. He then lifted the pants slightly and slid his hands into them. Kakashi then shifted them so that he was now covering part of Naruto's erect penis with his palm. He gently started rubbing his palm against it.

"Ah… Mmm… 'Kashi" cried the blond and rested his head in-between Kakashi's neck and shoulder.

Kakashi then proceeded with the pleasuring by grabbing the hard member and squeezing it. Naruto breathed into his neck and started moving his hips, which caused his penis to glide through the older man's hand. "Someone's inpatient" teased the Jonin.

"You've been on a stupid mission for almost 2 weeks! I missed your body so much" said the blond with a breath.

Kakashi kissed the blond again, exploring his lover's mouth with his tongue, even though he already knew every inch of that sweet, delicious mouth.

He then started pumping Naruto's penis by himself, earning another moan as the blond deepened the kiss. He could clearly feel the pre-cum making his hand slightly wetter and stickier.

"Ah, yeah. Kakashi!" moaned the blond.

"Do you want me to keep going?" said the older male and kissed his lover's cheek.

"Fuck yeah!"

Kakashi did as he was told and kept stroking the boy's rock hard member.

After a minute, or two, of stroking, Naruto felt he was very close of cumming all over his lover's hand. "Ah! Kakashi! I'm… I'm close… so close!"

"Hmm…" hummed the man. "We wouldn't want it to be over so quickly, now would we?" he said and stopped stroking.

The blond grunted as the pleasure left his body, but he knew something way better was about to come. No pun intended.

Kakashi stretched over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

"Wait…" said the blond and started undressing himself. After he removed all of his clothes, he started pulling down Kakashi's pants. "First I want to hear you moan my name."

A naughty smirk appeared on the man's face and he tossed the lube and condoms aside, for now. He lowered himself and the blond started stroking his penis. "Ah…"

Pre-cum was now escaping Kakashi's member and that almost turned Naruto crazy. He loved when Kakashi moaned with his deep and husky voice; it was to die for!

"Do you want me to suck you off?"

"You're still asking?!" asked the man.

The blond chuckled and breathed over the head of Kakashi's penis, sending shivers all over the said man's body. "Come on, Naru-chan, show me your amazing skills."

"You mean… like this?" said Naruto and licked his lover's penis, from the base to the top, engulfing it then in his mouth.

"Fuck!" screamed Kakashi as he arched his back.

Naruto then proceeded by sliding his mouth up and down the rock hard penis. "You taste heavenly…"

The room was now filled with the sound of the two man's pants and moans.

"Mmm... 'Kashi..." Naruto said as he looked into the older man's face while still sucking his erect member.

"Fuck... Naruto, I'm close" said Kakashi.

The teen licked his lover's penis one last time, when suddenly a shot of sticky, hot fluid was fired into his mouth. "Fucking hell! Naruto!" screamed Kakashi. It's a good thing he has no neighbors.

Naruto made sure to swallow every little piece of Kakashi's sweet nectar, licking his penis one last time as he removed his mouth from it.

The blond moved up and started kissing his older lover. "Fuck me, Kakashi-kun…" he breathed.

"Give me a minute… I… I need to… I need to recharge" he answered with heavy breaths in-between.

After a minute, or so, Kakashi regained his strength and picked up the bottle of lube and the condom pack. He put some of the lube onto his fingers. He grabbed the teen by his hips and turned him around, placing him down on his stomach. The blond lifted his ass and took in a breath, trying to relax as much as possible for what was about to come.

Kakashi put some more lube on his lover's opening and slowly started gliding in a finger.

"Ah!" the blond winced from the sudden penetration. It was a few week since the last time Kakashi entered him. "'Kashi…"

The Jonin kept slowly sliding his finger in and out of Naruto's ass, relaxing his anus muscles. He then slowly started putting in the second finger. Then came the third.

"Fuck!" moaned Naruto. If Kakashi was going to keep doing this, Naruto's going to come right there in that exact moment.

"Are you ready, my love?" asked Kakashi and kissed his lover's back gently.

"Fuck me already, Kakashi!"

The said man wasted no time. He bit the edge of the condom pack and ripped it open. "Put it on me, Naru-chan."

Naruto did as he was told and put the condom onto his lover's rather large penis. Kakashi was his first male lover, or lover at all, but he was sure that even if he dated other men, his Kakashi would be the _biggest_.

"I'm going to make you see stars."

The silver haired man slowly started putting his erect penis into the boy's ass. He felt the muscles inside the opening wrapping themselves around his member, the friction making him moan.

Once he'd found Naruto's prostate, apparent by the hissing affirmative and repeated cursing that had poured out of the teen's mouth, he concentrated on that spot.

Kakashi thrust again, harder and deeper, and brushed against his prostate. And then he did it again. He fucked him harder, while Naruto moaned and chanted under him. The Jonin adjusted his hips and pounded faster, determined to do exactly what he'd said and drive Naruto into the mattress below him.

"God, Naruto, you feel so good," Kakashi murmured as he lowered his mouth to press a kiss against Naruto's back.

"Fuck, babe" Naruto whined.

Hearing those moans and breaths for such a long time, Kakashi just simply couldn't hold it any longer. He reached his climax and came into the condom, yelling out the teen's name on the top of his lungs.

The scream made Naruto reach his climax as well; he came all over his hand and fell straight down on the mattress. His older lover collapsed on top of him.

Kakashi turned around a little and got rid of the condom, throwing it in the trashcan near the nightstand. He then stretched out a little and pulled his favorite blond closer, kissing him on the top of his head. "I love you, Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed and kissed Kakashi on his neck. "I love you, too, 'Kashi-kun."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"KAKASHI!" yelled Naruto as he shot up from his bed. He needed a few seconds to realize that it was just a dream; a memory, to be exact.

"Fuck…" he cried as tears started flowing down his cheeks. He threw himself back onto his bed and put his hands over his eyes, quietly sobbing as the night went on.

"Come back..." cried the blond out in a high pitch, making him sound so innocent, pure and little.

* * *

"Hello, Kakashi" said a familiar voice behind a tree.

The said man immediately jumped up and turned around. It was hard to see who it was, but the light reflecting from the moon was making things slightly easier. "Who is there?"

"Why Kakashi, don't you remember your own father?" the mysterious man asked and stepped forward, the pale light revealing him.

Kakashi though he was going to faint, literally. After more than 20 years, his late father is standing in front of him. The same man who left him alone. "You-You're... You're here... B-But how?"

"That doesn't matter, Kakashi. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked with a fake smile.

"H-Happy?" stuttered the silver haired male. "You selfish son of a bitch killed yourself and left me alone! You fucking left me alone when I was fucking 7!" he cried out. Hot tears of anger and sadness were flowing down his mask covered cheeks.

"I see you're still not over that… How long has it been? 20 years?"

"23" answered the younger silver haired male.

"23… So how many years is that since _I left you_?" asked a familiar voice asked.

"Or me?" asked another voice.

"Wh-What's going on?" Kakashi was feeling strange; very strange. What was going on? Why were they back? They were supposed to be dead!

"The past is haunting you, my dear Kakashi" a mysterious figure on the top of the tree said. Kakashi couldn't see who it was as the pale moonlight was engulfing the figure in a shadow.

* * *

A click of a lock was heard. Naruto put the key in his backpack and turned around. He made sure he had everything he needed and started jumping from roof to roof. "I'm getting you back, Kakashi!"

* * *

Okay so I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but that's why I put that juicy lemon up there! Mmmm!

Don't worry, next chapter is going to be cray cray. And thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love how this story is being accepted so lovingly!

**With love, Electra!**


End file.
